A Rise and Falls
by MufasaToSoar
Summary: For every rise, there will be a fall. But when there's a fall, there's always a rise. The Hero Queen rose to become a Hero, and fell. But two of her offspring will rise to save Albion and further. That is... if they can get past the hobbes.
1. Prologue: Deathbed

The Hero Queen was dying.

One of the last Heroes of this age of Albion.

While all of Albion was worried, the ones closest to the Hero Queen were the ones suffering the most.

Together, the Hero Queen's three children, Logan, Yiva and Azmer, were standing in silence closest to him. Walter Beck, his hairs a deep shade of black with a few specks of grey, was standing far in the corner. While he was grieving, as the Hero Queen was a good friend, he knew by experience that those that are closest to the dying would be hit hardest the most.

Logan was 22, old enough to be the King, but he wasn't a Hero. Azmer, who was only 10, hasn't yet learned much yet or shown any characteristics of being a Hero. But Logan was hardened by being in the military for some time, and was used to death, but Azmer was still only a child. Yiva, the lone female child of the Hero Queen, was also 10, since both Azmer and Yiva were twins. She was adorned in her wolf-styled clothing, which was difficult to get her out of.

The Hero Queen reached out a dying hand to Logan, which the Prince took and leant over to hear the words of a dying woman. The exchange was quick, which both Walter and Logan knew it would. Dying people are the enemies of time. And time never rests.

With that small and quick exchange over with, the Hero Queen took her very last breath and released it, never to breathe again. Azmer shook his mother's arm, a desperate bid to wake her.

"Mother?" He asked, not knowing how people die.

He shook harder. "Mother?" He asked louder to the corpse.

Tears began to well up in his eyes. Lion started to cry and shake the arm harder. "Mother, wake up! Please!" He ordered.

But all energy left him and Azmer collapsed to the floor, holding the hand he knew as mother. Yiva was crying as well, but not as crazed as Azmer's. Logan's face was grim, all colour left his face. Walter left his corner and walked over to the twins. He knelt down to their level. Both ten-year-olds turned and hugged the old soldier.

"Teach us how to be Heroes, Walter." Azmer whispered.

Walter moved his head back so that he could look at both of the twins. Although their eyes were full of tears, there was a deep resolve burning behind their eyes.

"Ok. I will train you two." Walter said, bowing his head slightly in defeat.

The twins looked at each other and leapt at Walter, hugging his neck. In response, Walter hugged them back. Although not of their Heroic blood, the twins regarded Walter as family.

The Hero Queen was transferred to the royal crypt, where the King-Consort was laid to rest many years beforehand. Since his death, the old Hero Queen wasn't the same.

The massive statue with the folded hands overlooked the two coffins, one open, the other closed. A hood covered the features. Only Walter knew of the secrets of this crypt. When they were old enough. Only when they displayed the signs of being a Hero will he bring them down here for the secret to be revealed.

The ceremony was long. Longer than expected. But this was a Hero that went out of her way for the people. While the town and populous knew her as Queen, the close circle of friends knew her as Huntress. And the few really close friends knew that the Hero Queen was once a man and took a potion that turned him into a female about fifty years ago.

The Hero Queen was finally laid to rest within the crypt, the heavy coffin lid pushed into place and firmly secured. With the precession over, all of the current mourners removed themselves from the crypt and towards the throne room, where Logan would be crowned King of Albion.

Later that day, during the night, a shadow was sneaking across the gardens of Bowerstone Castle. Towards the tomb that the Hero Queen was laid to rest in. A hood covered the features and moved with a cat's grace.

The shadow entered the tomb and snuck across the crypt, coming to the coffin where the Hero Queen was inside. It raised a single hand and magical power flowed out into the palm. Wind slowly pushed the coffin lid away, enough so that whatever was happening could happen without alerting the rest of the castle to the shadow's presence. It looked into the coffin, the face meeting the muzzle of a pistol.

The pistol was pulled away once the shadow pulled the hood down.

"Hello Garth." The Hero Queen said.

"Nice to see you again, Hunter." Garth replied.

The Queen chuckled, expertly climbing out of the coffin. "It's Huntress now, Garth. Back from Samarkand?"

"I received your letter a while back. Let's get you out of here to Greatwood."

"Like old times?"

Garth chuckled, pulling the hood back up. "Certainly."

He handed Huntress another cloak, which the Hero Queen put on and pulled the hood up. Garth used his magic to close the coffin lid. Together, they snuck out and left the castle far behind them.

'And time to see Rose once more.' Huntress thought.

And she was hoping that she wasn't to angered by the fact that her "Little Sparrow" had changed so dramatically.


	2. Chapter 1: The choice

Rhythmic stepping came into the bedrooms, one for the Prince the other for the Princess. Over time, the twins have become accustomed to life. Although there was the rocky start to the many years that passed.

Jasper, the butler, walked into the Prince's room. He walked along the edge of the Prince's room. Some light carved its way through the curtains.

"Ugh. What a dreadfully sorry sight." Jasper said, pushing the curtains open.

A groan came from the bed, from the light that illuminated the room so quickly. Jasper noticed this and begun to walk to the other curtains.

"Such a beautiful day to waste in bed, don't you agree?" Jasper asked.

The Prince, Azmer, groaned once more. "What? Oh. Go away, Jasper." He ordered tiredly.

Jasper ignored it and opened the curtains regardless. "Now, that is hardly the response of a prince. I'm afraid it is time to rise."

Jasper noticed a large bulge in the sheets beside Azmer. "With your permission, I shall wake your sleeping companion."

Jasper pulled the sheets back, revealing a Doberman. "Ah, yes. One's heart soars before such regal bearing." Jasper remarked sarcastically.

The dog rolled onto its back, hoping to receive the best scratch on its belly, which it did get from Azmer. "Come on, boy. If I have to get up, then so will you."

The dog realised that Jasper was looking at it and hopped down off the bed, only to sit in front of the butler. Jasper looked down at the dog, its tongue lolling out the side of its open mouth.

"It's not going to work." Jasper remarked, but the dog only tried harder. "Stop looking at me like that." Jasper continued, but the dog tried even harder.

Jasper sighed. "Oh, alright." He agreed reluctantly. He bent down and petted the dog enough so that it was satisfied with the attention. "Good dog." Jasper said while doing this.

The dog ran back to his master. Jasper stood up, not happy. "What a pair... The kingdom is doomed." Jasper said.

Jasper walked over to the two mannequins that were wheeled in, one holding an elegant prince's outfit, the other a more practical but no less expensive look. "Now, it is time to choose some more appropriate clothing for today's activities." He said.

Meanwhile, in Yiva's room:

"Milady?" The handmaiden asked gingerly, pushing the door open slightly.

She could hear the grunts that was normal for her to hear. Looks like the Princess was up early, earlier than expected.

"Oh, Sophia! Come on in!" The Princess yelled out.

Sophia walked into the room, keeping her head low for the dog that Yiva owned. Fortunately, the husky was sitting in the corner, its eyes following what must be the Princess. Its eyes stopped somewhere above Sophia.

Suddenly, Yiva came into view, her pyjamas still on.

"Raaaah!" She roared, scaring the elderly handmaiden terribly.

Yiva erupted into laughter at the crude joke. She twisted and landed on her feet with unmatched agility.

"My apologies, Sophia. I needed some fun." Yiva apologised, bowing slightly for Sophia. Yiva wasn't one for royal etiquette and gatherings between nobles. That was best left with Azmer, as he always went to the gatherings.

"Accepted. Now, onto today's agenda. And I'm not sure that Master Elliot would approve of your current look." Sophia joked, prompting a laugh from the two women.

Both of the twins came out at the same time. Azmer was clothed in elegant clothing, suitable for someone of his tastes, while Yiva sported a more practical look. Both scoffed at the other's choice, but soon forgot about it after their customary morning hug.

Together, they walked out of the bedrooms and out into the gardens that they see everyday outside. But the one thing that neither could appreciate was the statue of Logan in the gardens. And even after nine years, they still have sad memories concerning the crypt that holds their mother and father.

The guards stood to attention and saluted them as they walked past. The nobles all did their curtsey, much to the chagrin of Yiva. When they went to behind the crypt, they saw who both were looking for. Two people, one male and female, were standing there, looking way out into the distant Bowerstone Industrial. Azmer's doberman barked, making both of the visitors turn.

The Doberman ran towards the female, who was already kneeling down to give it a hug. It raised its front paws to balance itself on the female's shoulders while it licked her face, getting petted all the while. The husky growled its reluctance to be petted by none other than Yiva. When the Doberman finally calmed down, every human joined in on a large embrace of friendship.

Elise and Elliot were already good friends when they met with Azmer and Yiva. It was nine years ago, a week after the Hero Queen's death. Neither were eating or leaving their rooms. That was when Walter decided to bring both Elise and Elliot into their lives, hoping that some good would come out of it. And his hopes paid off, since it did work. Azmer and Yiva became happier and the four spent more and more time together.

Yiva looked at her small clock, running off and yelling something about practice with Walter. Elliot stayed behind with Azmer and Elise. The three looked over the city of Bowerstone, the smoke thick in the distance.

"You hear such terrible stories." Elliot remarked.

"Stories?" Azmer asked, not knowing about them.

"They say a factory worker was executed this morning. I'm sure it's only a rumour, but you can imagine how people are talking." Elise informed.

"The staff in the castle are anxious. We told them that either you or Yiva would speak with them." Elliot continued.

"Well, let's go then. After you, my Prince." Elise said.

The three, not including the dog, walked past all of the nobles and into the kitchens. The cooks were talking amongst themselves for now, but the chef was also listening in. Azmer knocked on the door, making the chef turn with the knife he held rise. But when he saw who it was, he quickly hid it behind his back.

"Welcome, your Highness. Such an honour to have you here today. The staff have convened to hear your words. Whenever you're ready." The chef said, moving off to stand with his colleagues.

Azmer closed his eyes and assumed a posture that he saw Logan do in his early years of reign. He opened his eyes, taking a deep breath.

"You have all been through some difficult times, and the king has been too... preoccupied to treat you as he should." Azmer began.

He heard the door open. He looked over, seeing Walter Beck standing in the doorway, his beard now a deep grey than the black it once was. Azmer also saw Yiva standing beside Walter, feeling as if she was sizing him up.

Like a wolf to prey.

"But I ask you all to ignore any wild rumours. I, along with Princess Yiva, would speak to our brother about improving conditions for you and your families outside the castle. Thank you." Azmer finished.

He felt the swelling pride within him whenever he did something like this.

"And back to work!" Yiva yelled, a sadistic smile on her face.

"Yes, your majesties!" The staff yelled in return.

"You call that a royal speech? You didn't shout, you didn't threaten, and you were far too reasonable." Walter asked. Azmer looked away in shame.

Walter and Yiva then began to laugh, although at a slight chuckle. It made Azmer feel even more insecure and shameful.

"It was bloody marvellous!" Walter remarked, alleviating Azmer's insecurity.

Yiva walked past Azmer, coming close enough to whisper something. "It was bullshit. You needed to threaten them." She whispered.

"Bite me, Yiva. I'm different." Azmer whispered back.

Yiva shrugged and continued walking. Walter waved Azmer over to him.

"So, ready for today's training?" He asked.

Azmer nodded, smiling. They moved away from the kitchens and followed the route that they take to the training room.

Yiva, Elise and Elliot were looking over the city of Bowerstone from the gardens once again. They talked about everything yet nothing. Both Elliot and Elise knew that Yiva felt out of place in the castle. But what they didn't know was the sneaking out of the castle that Yiva does every now and then at night.

A small buzz was heard in the distance. Not one of the flies, but of the human voice. The three teenagers looked over to the side, seeing a rather large procession of peasants. They couldn't make out any other details.

They ran through the halls of the castle and came to a place where they could get a better look. They were peasants, but workers from Bowerstone Industrial. They were shouting, booing, and holding up various signs that signified their obvious distaste of Logan and this Reaver person.

"Oh no." Elise stated, covering her mouth with her palm.

"They'll get killed." Elliot continued.

"We have to tell Walter and Azmer." Yiva said, already running.

Elise and Elliot had a harder time keeping up, since Yiva seemed to move across the yard with a large amount of agility hat they have never seen.

They ran through the halls and stopped at the stairs. Yiva and Elliot kept looking out the window, now having a clear view of the protesters that gathered out the front of the castle. Elise kept running towards the practice room. She burst the doors open, gaining the attention of both Walter and Azmer.

"Walter! You need to come quick! Both of you!" Elise yelled.

"What's happening?" Walter asked.

"Outside the castle. It looks like a demonstration." Elise replied.

The three ran through the corridor to meet with Yiva and Elliot.

"They're right inside the castle grounds." Elliot informed. "I've never seen so many people out there."

"Balls." Walter cursed. "I should have known this would happen. I don't think they realise what your brother is capable of. This isn't going to end well."

All five looked out the window, towards the crowd who were getting surrounded by soldiers of the Royal Army.

"It's been a long time since Logan has listened to me, but I should find him. Stay here." Walter said.

He turned and placed a hand on Azmer's and Yiva's shoulders. "There's still something that we need to talk about." With that said, Walter let go and ran up the stairs. He turned left after the doorway.

When Walter left, Elise turned to Yiva and Azmer. "We can't just stand here. I have a horrible feeling about this. We need to do something."

"The guards have moved away from the stairs. We should follow Walter, find out what Logan's going to do." Elliot said.

"Let's go, then." Yiva responded, already jogging up the stairs.

"They should be in the War Room." Azmer said, catching up.

They followed Walter's route and came to a pair of closed doors. Elise looked through the keyhole of one door, seeing Logan, Walter and a bunch of Logan's personal guard on the other side.

She silently waved Yiva and Azmer over, moving out of the way for both to take a look.

"I'm protecting the interests of the people. Do not question me again." They heard Logan say. "You will shoot to kill. Start with the ringleaders and, if necessary, continue with the crowd."

"This is wrong. You can't do this." Walter said. They heard an impact and a thump on the floor.

"Never tell me what I can't do." Logan calmly stated.

"We can't let him kill all those people. You're his siblings. Maybe he'll listen to both of you." Elliot said.

Azmer and Yiva looked at each other and nodded. Together, they grabbed a door handle each, pushed it downwards and pushed the door open. They came face to face with Logan, who's scars looked like they were getting worse.

"What are you doing here? The War Room is no place for children." Logan asked.

"We're here to stop you." Yiva replied, her husky growling for extra measure.

"You can't kill those people." Azmer continued.

Logan's face scrunched up. "How dare both of you turn against me?!" He shouted. He immediately calmed down. "Perhaps both of you believe you should be the ones making these decisions."

"You really wish to defend those traitors? Then so be it." Logan continued, raising an open hand. "Take my siblings and their friends to the throne room." He closed the hand.

His guards grabbed a hold of all of them by the biceps and led them away.

The doors to the throne room opened and the four were lead into the large expanse. They stopped at the middle, staring straight into Logan's cold eyes.

"Today, both of you have disappointed me beyond measure. I have been betrayed by my own blood." Logan said. He looked over to Elise and Elliot. "And filthy spies."

"We did nothing wrong!" Elliot yelled, receiving a rifle butt to his shin.

Logan stood up. "Punishment must be apportioned where it belongs."

Azmer stepped closer to Logan. "Punish me then!"

"You are no longer a child, and same with Yiva, and it is time I stopped treating both of you like that. Both of you wish to save the traitors who gathered outside the castle this morning. Very well. You shall have the chance to save them." Logan explained.

A group of guards came into the throne room, handling three workers from Bowerstone Industrial. One was female, the other two were male. The female was crying hysterically.

"Here stand the leaders of the violent mob. I will give you a choice. Who will be punished? These strangers or your friends? The sentence will be death."

"No... this can't be." Elise gasped.

"Both of you are the prince and princess. Decide!"

Azmer retreated and Yiva stepped closer to Elise and Elliot, shielding them.

"I am giving you power over life and death." Logan said.

"We won't choose, Logan!" Yiva yelled.

Logan only smiled. "If neither of you can't choose, I will. They will all be executed."

Everyone in the room gasped at Logan's explanation. "So tell me, what are you willing to sacrifice to do the right thing?"

"This is madness. You can't- You just can't." Elise said.

"Choose us. You can't let them all die." Elliot said, being pulled up by Azmer.

The guards restrained Elise and Elliot and pulled them over to the right of Logan.

"Now, choose." Logan ordered.

A short silence followed while Azmer and Yiva had to digest the gravity of the situation.

"We have to kill the villagers." Yiva said.

"And hurt those who are related? You know the streets of Bowerstone better than myself, so you should know their plight." Azmer rebutted.

"So we should kill our friends? Those who pulled both of us out of our misery over our mother's death?"

"What other choice do we have? You know what our mother did many years ago with Albion. Sacrifice the..." Azmer whispered

"... needs of the few for the needs of the many." Both said together.

"You have five seconds, or all will die." Logan announced.

"Five..."

Azmer was getting nervous.

"Four..."

Yiva breathed in to control her nerves.

"Three..."

Neither still spoke.

"Two..."

Both breathed in deeply.

"One..."

They had to say it now.

"Zer-"

"We choose to sacrifice our friends!" Azmer yelled, stopping the countdown to the wire.

The female factory worker began to cry in forgiveness. "Thank you. Thank you." She blubbered out.

Elise and Elliot weren't fazed at all. Instead, they showed pride in their sacrifice. Yiva began to cry uncontrollably. She didn't want this to happen. Elliot and Elise came down for a last goodbye.

"It's alright. You two did the right thing." Elliot stated.

"Know this, we don't blame either of you." Elise stated after Elliot.

It was then that they were dragged off for a firing squad.

Yiva turned to Logan, her eyes bloodshot. "We will never forgive you for this!" She yelled, putting a lot of hate into it.

Logan seemed to brush it off. "Good. Then you'll never forget it." He replied calmly. He turned to a few guards that appeared out of nowhere. "Take my siblings to their chambers. Now." He ordered.

The guards placed their hands on their shoulders and roughly shoved them out of the throne room. And it now became the place that they hate most.


	3. Chapter 2: The not-so-great escape

**Not the best chapter I wrote, but I'll be damned if I didn't put it up.**

 **Enjoy**

Yiva was sitting against the wall, crying her eyes out. Sophia was trying desperately to calm the grieving Princess. Azmer was clutching the frame, the wood threatening to break under his now white knuckle grip. Jasper walked into the small corridor, coming close to Azmer for consolation. But he saw Yiva crying as well.

"Both of you mustn't blame yourselves. I don't think any of us realised just how far he'd fallen into madness." Jasper said to both, mostly to Azmer.

"We should've DONE SOMETHING!" Azmer yelled.

"We have to do something. We can't just stay here." Yiva explained between tears.

The door opened, a familiar figure walking through in red cloth. "Neither of you aren't. All of us leave the castle tonight. This kingdom needs nothing less than a revolution. It needs leaders. It needs... Heroes." Walter explained. "It's time to see if both of you are ready."

"For what?" Azmer asked.

"To be your mother's children." Walter replied.

Azmer let go of the doorframe and Yiva stood back up, her resolve regained.

"Very good. Sophia and I shall pack some essentials." Jasper said.

"There's no time. We take nothing." Walter responded.

"Not even... pyjamas?" Sophia asked, but Walter had already began leaving.

The other four began to jog through the garden, which was now giving off a really bad vibe.

"There's something rather... sinister about this garden at night." Jasper remarked, stating what was on everyone's minds.

They jogged down the steps, heading further into the gardens.

"Where are we going? I thought we were leaving the castle." Azmer said, finding it rather strange.

"We are. But there is something we must do first." Walter replied, keeping vague on the details.

They headed towards the large mausoleum at the edge of the garden. And by the way most of them were acting, they didn't like it. They descended the steps and came up to the door to the grave.

"It is time we paid our respects to Albion's last Hero." Walter concluded.

He pushed open the door, the hinges being soundless to the outside world.

"I never thought I'd enter this place again." Sophia whispered, but her voice was amplified in the silence.

"We should've known better." Walter quipped.

They all entered the mausoleum, Walter closing the door behind them. For Azmer and Yiva, it was bringing back memories of the past. Both good and bad.

The group stopped just inside the door, before the steps.

"The night your mother died, I promised her that I would bring both of you here one day, when you were old enough and strong enough." Walter explained.

They slowly began to walk up the steps.

"This is your history. This is your legacy." Walter continued. "The world has been too long without a Hero. But I'm hoping it would have two soon enough."

They came to in between the two coffins. On the right, their father, who they remembered as being as wild as fire. On the left, their mother, the Hero Queen, who deviated from her regular task but always accomplished what was needed, like lightning. Walter walked past the coffin of the King and knelt towards the pillar. He reached out, placing his hand upon and brick, and pushed the brick into the pillar. The huge statue, who kept a hooded vigil over the graves, her hands fell away from her neck and onto the floor. In her palms were two weird looking discs, an odd design on the top.

"These were your mother's most treasured possessions. The Guild Seals. It chooses those who have the power inside of them. Those who have the potential to become legends." Walter explained further. He took a step away, holding his arm up towards the Guild Seals.

"Take one each." He ordered.

Azmer and Yiva both walked up and followed Walter's order. When they did grab one each, they took one step back and looked at the Guild Seal and others.

"Is something supposed to happen?" Azmer asked.

His timing was either perfect or terrible. Because just after he said that, both of the Guild Seals began to glow with a bright light. They felt that their bodies were being ripped apart.

Both were falling through a grey passage. Yellow tendrils of light were stretching in all directions and converging at some places. The light grew brighter and they reappeared on a narrow path, the ground beside the path covered in deep fog. A gate was in front of them, a hooded woman in front of the gate itself.

"Who are you?" Yiva asked the hooded woman.

"I am Theresa, the Seer of the Spire. I guided your mother in her greatest triumph, but you two have even greater destinies ahead of you. The Seals awoke at your touches, at it would at no one else's." She explained.

She stepped slightly to the side, revealing the winding path that ended with an exact lookalike of Bowerstone Castle.

"Like all Heroes, you will face many trials, but you cannot pass through these gates alone. You will need to gather followers and gain the support of the people." Theresa explained further. "This means that the fate of Albion rests on the shoulders of both of you. Before both of you lies the path you were born to take. And at its end, the kingdom that both of you were born to rule."

Theresa stepped back to her original position. "For now, you have the support of three friends. Jasper and Sophia, who will serve both of you always..." Theresa said. However, when she said the names of the servants, visages of them appeared."... and Sir Walter Beck, who will be your greatest ally." A visage of Walter appeared. "All together, you have taken the first step in your conjoined journey. Walk through the gate and claim your rewards." And with that announced, Theresa disappeared.

Azmer and Yiva looked at each other. Azmer shrugged and walked forwards. They each placed a hand on one side of the gate and pushed together. When the gate opened, two mannequins appeared, one on either side, dressed exactly how they were. They saw two chests beyond, which they walked up to.

When they did, they saw something unique on them. The one on the left read 'Azmer' on the lid, the other read 'Yiva.' But a picture of the Guild Seal was plastered above them. Both took out their respective Guild Seal and placed them onto the lid. The Guild Seal began to glow heavily, but the light died down soon afterwards. Both opened their respective chests.

Out of both, a gauntlet rose. Yiva's was glowing orange, same as the fires that war was associated with, and Azmer's was glowing blue, same as the lightning strikes that plagued Albion for three weeks straight ten years ago. Theresa reappeared between the two chests.

"There is great power inside of both of you. You merely lack the means to unleash it. Take these." She said.

The gauntlets spun and attached themselves to their respective owners' right hand. Both were looking at the gauntlets, seeing the colour difference as well as the odd effects that were coming out of their palms.

"The gauntlets will channel the magic within both of you. Use them by the tombs in the mausoleum, and the way out of the castle will open for you." Theresa explained. Then, without warning, she clicked her fingers and a bright light filled the space.

The light died down for both of them, revealing to them that they were standing back in the mausoleum. But both were standing on the carvings of the Guild Seal. Yiva was standing in front of their father's tomb, Azmer their mother's.

"Well? Do you... Does any of you feel any different?" Walter asked.

The prince and princess looked at each other and only shrugged. "We don't." Yiva answered.

"Try casting spells. They are supposed to be our only way out of this place." Walter said.

"You might've mentioned it earlier, Walter." Sophia quipped, obviously unhappy.

Walter turned and looked at Sophia, a look of amusement on his face. "And spoil the surprise?" He asked.

Azmer and Yiva looked at each other. Then both of them felt a prick on the palms of their right hands. Then an odd feeling filled their bodies, flowing through their blood. Yiva tried to call upon this hidden power Theresa spoke of, by focusing on her revenge on Logan. She began to move her arms, small fires glowing in each palm. But a look of struggle was on her face. She released all of that energy, a ring of fire blazed around her feet. A long line of red energy began to glow on the right side and stop at the sculpture.

Azmer had to begin his try. He searched his mind for this hidden power, but he couldn't find it. He focused on his gauntlet, small blue sparks coming out. The power was then unleashed, his palms filling with small blue orbs. He dropped his arms, a circle of electricity flowing from his feet. A line of blue energy began to glow on the left side of the sculpture.

Two lines of yellow energy flowed from tombs, joining in the centre, and flowed towards the sculpture. It then split once more, but the stones that was within the boundary dislodged and fell away to reveal a small flight of stairs.

"It bloody worked! You really are Heroes!" Walter exclaimed.

"I never doubted it for a second." Jasper said.

"Well, of course, neither did I. But still... it bloody worked." Walter said, not making sense now.

Walter, Sophia, Jasper and the two dogs went down the top step, but stopped when they noticed that neither of the royals were moving away from their mother's tomb. Azmer placed his hand on the coffin and Yiva placed her hand on top of his. They mouthed a 'thank you' to the golden coffin before retracting their hands and rejoining the others. None of them knew that the coffin was empty.

Together, they descended the stairs and into a small raw rock hallway. Walter seemed to get fearful, a complete change from his usual confidence.

"Somewhat narrow, isn't it? Dark, too." He mused.

"You never did care for confined spaces, didn't you, Sir Walter?" Jasper asked.

"I never did care for being poked in the eye or having my head chopped off, what of it?" Walter snapped.

"Oh dear, I seem to have struck a nerve." Jasper quipped.

"How about I strike a butler on the bonce?"

The group of five, dogs notwithstanding, came to the end of the small tunnel and into a large expanse of rock beneath the castle.

Walter took a deep breath. "Ah, now this is more like it. Grand, spacious, a plentiful supply of oxygen... Just the way a castle escape route should be." Walter said aloud, his voice echoing in the large cavern.

They turned to the left, a path having been made in the rock.

"I hesitate to ask, but what is our plan? O-other than leaving the castle far behind us, which I wholly approve of obviously." Jasper asked.

"It's simple. We have to stop Logan." Walter replied rather bluntly.

"And how are we supposed to do that?" Azmer asked.

"Even if we are Heroes, we are just two people." Yiva added.

They stopped at a junction, where Walter turned to them. But Yiva was gone, seemingly disappeared from view. Two seconds later, she came back with a silver key on her left index finger.

She looked at Walter. "What were you about to tell us, Walter?" She implied.

Walter crossed his arms and shook his head. "It is true that just two people doesn't a revolution make. That is exactly why we need to find allies. And lots of them. Once both of you prove who you really are, people will follow you, and many of them are willing to fight." Walter explained. He looked at both of the royals. "But they need leaders. Some people to believe in. Albion needs nothing less than a revolution."

They continued over the precarious stone bridge that looked too thin to withstand even Azmer's weight, and he was smaller than usual for a male of 19 years. But they made it across without any trouble. The group heard a distant chittering, accompanied by the sounds of the flapping of multiple wings. And it was getting louder each second that went by. Suddenly, small shadows began to enter their fields of view.

"Bats! Take cover!" Jasper exclaimed, covering his face with his arms. Sophia bent down and covered her head.

Walter took his sword and pistol out, aiming the firearm towards the swarm of bats which clustered in front of them.

"Well, young Heroes. This is your chances to show us what you really have!" Walter yelled, pulling the trigger on his pistol and hitting a bat in the process.

Azmer and Yiva began to channel their magic once more, releasing short bursts of orange and blue darting towards the flying foes. About thirty pistol shots later, the swarm of bats was no more, now reduced to a scattered pile of bones, scorched skin and bat wings.

Walter was laughing, placing his weapons away. "Excellent! Did you see that, Jasper? Sophia? Did you two see it?" He asked excitedly.

"Yes, Sir Walter." Sophia responded.

"Indeed, your mother would be proud of you two, sir and madam." Jasper agreed.

Walter chuckled. "Well, I know I am. Come on."

He jogged ahead, the other four following him. However, Yiva could see the wheels in Walter's head turning.

"And I'm proud of you too Jasper, old friend. I've never seen a man cower with such grace." The old soldier joked, prompting the two royals to laugh along with him.

"It is merely a matter of hygiene. Bats are filthy creatures." Jasper responded, louder than normal.

Walter laughed a bit more, shaking his head. "Anyway, I think all of us have just seen the first proof of what you two can do. You are the Heroes than can lead this land in a revolution. Bats are just the beginning."

They descended the incline and came to a split in the path. One to the left and behind, another to the front and right. Azmer and Yiva looked around the left road, seeing a golden door that felt like eyes were preying upon them. Disturbed, they took the only route that didn't end quickly. They kept going down the incline and came to a set of stairs.

There, they heard yet another bunch of flaps accompanied with black shapes. They all repeated the exact same procedure as before. Jasper and Sophia cowering, Walter shooting them and Azmer and Yiva flinging their spells. It took slightly longer, since it was a larger swarm of bats. When the bats were a pile of bones, scorched skin and wings and the two royals were praised once more, they descended the remainder of the stairs.

What awaited them at the bottom were small puddles of mud and muddied water. Azmer, as he cares for his own image, was upset at his boots and pant legs being dirtied. Sophia and Jasper skirted around the puddle, much to Azmer's chagrin, while Walter and Yiva walked right through without a care on Albion. After wading through an extremely small muddy stream, they came to an entrance to the sewers, an odd and terrible stench emanating from within.

"You better cover you noses from here on. It's the Bowerstone Sewers." Walter announced.

Jasper sighed, looking absolutely defeated. "Very well." He said, raising his left hand to pinch his nose.

Sophia just did as she was asked to, placing her hand under her nostrils, and, apparently, so did Azmer, using his left wrist. Only Yiva and Walter kept their noses unblocked and unconcerned with the smell. The flapping of bats were heard once more.

"And you better cover your head, Jasper. More bats!" Walter exclaimed, smiling while he just shot a bat.

Azmer sent bolt after bolt at the flying menaces while keeping his nose covered with his left wrist. Yiva was flinging fireballs at them once more, but some missed and scorched the brick that held the pipe in its shape. When the bats were no more, as in no trace of them were left, and the customary praises from their allies, they pressed on into the dank sewers. Azmer's boots and pant legs were now getting an irreversible stink to them from the water that was being collected in the pipes.

Sophia removed her hand from her nostrils and sniffed the air. When she did, her face scrunched up and placed her hand back under her nostrils once more.

"Ugh, what an unusual stench. I daresay we must be somewhere beneath Bowerstone Industrial." She said, her voice slightly muffled due to the position of her hand.

Walter sniffed the air. He nodded his agreement. "Very likely," as he put it.

"Not the safest place for us right now, but we should be able to find a way out of the city once we reach the surface." Walter finished.

He directed them towards a break in the brickwork of the sewer pipe. The group of five went through single file and the sight excited no one. In fact, most of them were disappointed.

"It appears to be a dead end." Jasper remarked as he entered the small space.

"Not quite." Walter responded, pointing to a small rise in the stonework.

There was a circular price of stone, a three steps leading up to the flat top. The symbol of the Guild Seal was placed in the centre of the top, shining bright and proud. Excluding Walter, all were confused at what the thing was.

"What is that?" Yiva asked.

"Same here." Azmer agreed. However, his voice changed from masculine to slightly feminine, but he was quick to rectify it after coughing a cover up.

"I'm pretty sure it's a cullis gate." Walter speculated. The two dogs, Jasper, Sophia and the two royals all looked at him for clarification. "Sort of a..." He continued, lengthening his explanation to find something to compare it to.

He clicked his fingers, finding a word. "... Transportation system for Heroes." He finished, successfully satisfying their wont for knowledge.

Yiva and Azmer walked up onto the flat top. Azmer jumped onto it, thinking that his action would make it work. It didn't. Yiva kicked her heel down onto the Guild Seal symbol, also thinking that it would work. The result was the exact same to Azmer's.

"I was under the impression that Cullis Gates were all gone." Jasper said.

"Jasper, you must've been wrong." Sophia responded.

"Well, it looks like there's one left, at least." Walter said to himself, but his voice echoed in the large expanse which they occupied a fraction of a percent of.

"Your mother must've placed it here in case she ever needed to use it." Walter speculated, but he wasn't certain.

Jasper walked up and looked at the symbol of the Guild Seal. He rubbed his chin in thought. "It's the same symbol that we saw by the tomb." He deduced.

"Do you suppose it is activated in the same way?" Sophia implied.

Azmer and Yiva looked at each other.

"Do you want to do the honours, Yiva? Or shall I?" Azmer asked.

Yiva shook her head at both questions. "We made it here together. We activate this together." She replied.

Azmer smiled, satisfied with the answer. He could always count of Yiva for an equal viewpoint. They linked their left arms together and casted their spells at the same time. A mix of sparks and flames coated the Guild symbol and the Cullis Gate activated. It enveloped all of them, including the two dogs, in magic unseen in Albion in fifty years.

Their journey has begun.


	4. Chapter 3: Negotiations in the Camp

**I am aliiiiiive! Extremely sorry about the damn long wait. Have to be excited for this new chapter, right?**

 **If you can, leave a review. Helps me, makes both of us feel good. Or don', which is still good. Either way, I'm spreading happiness.**

 **Enjoy!**

They reappeared in a completely different place. It was a circular room, a huge 3D... thing was in front of them. In their different responses, Jasper pretended to faint, Sofia cowered behind her arms, Walter reached for his sword and Azmer and Yiva started up their magic, still back to back. When it was obvious that there was no threat, each person calmed down.

"What is this place?" Jasper asked, looking around.

"It cannot be..." Walter breathed. He walked forwards, taking in the sights. "It is. It's your mother's Sanctuary. She used to talk about it, but I never thought that it was a real place."

The group walked around the small chamber of the Sanctuary, dusting off some cobwebs that stuck to them whenever they walked too close. Azmer's dog found a small space for it to lie down at, only to be growled at by Yiva's husky and pushed away by it. The husky laid down on where the doberman was and the said breed of dog found yet another place to lie down.

Walter walked towards the model of Albion and another land, seeing something on it. It was a book, the symbol of the Guild Seal on its cover. And it held a note just inside the book.

"Well, I don't believe it." Walter breathed out. He looked over to who the note mentioned.

"Jasper!" Walter exclaimed, gaining the butler's attention. "There's a note with your name on it. Look."

Jasper was confused. "That's not possible!" Jasper exclaimed. He walked over to where Walter was motioning to and saw the proof himself. "'For Jasper.' Well, I grant you, it is possible. But, it must be a coincidence."

"Oh, don't be a dolt. The old Queen must have left it here for you." Walter groaned.

Jasper opened the front cover, taking away the note.

"What's it called, Jasper?" Sophia asked, coming to stand on the other side of the map.

"'The Book of Heroes.' How extraordinary." Jasper answered.

Walter groaned once more. "Does it tell us how to get out?" He asked, seriously annoyed right now.

Yiva and Azmer came up to the model of Albion, all of the, now looking at Jasper.

"This really is most remarkable. Everything that we could possibly want to know about Heroes and this place are right here in these pages." Jasper responded, but didn't answer Walter's question.

Jasper softly closed the book and swiped the dust off the front cover. He looked to each person, and dog, and took a deep breath.

"This map functions as a travelling mechanism. Simply choose where you want to go and... it should take you there." Jasper explained, finally answering the question.

Walter nodded and smiled. "Marvellous! Right, we can use that." Walter exclaimed, finally happy.

"Can we... uh..." Yiva began, but didn't know what to ask.

"We'll have plenty of time to explore this place later. Right now, we have a rather large task ahead of us." Walter interrupted, but seemingly knew what Yiva was about to ask.

Sophia stepped in. "Jasper and I will stay here. Get ourselves acquainted with this place." She proposed.

Azmer nodded once. "Agreed. Might be best. They can get to know this place and help us further." He said, elaborating on Sophia's proposition.

"But, we don't even know where to start." Yiva said, stating what was also on Azmer's mind.

There was a moment of silence. During that time, however, Walter was thinking. And by what the royals knew of Walter and him thinking, it wasn't going to end well.

"Our first stop will be the mountains of Mistpeak. There are people there that would make great allies. They won't offer their allegiance easily, but they despise Logan. And if anyone can persuade them..." Walter explained. When he stopped, he looked at Yiva and Azmer. "... Only Heroes can."

Azmer and Yiva looked at each other. A face each learned to trust somewhat. They whistled each of their dogs over and got them to place their paws upon the map.

"Right then. Find Mistpeak on the map and let's see if that book's telling us the truth." Walter said.

The three moved to cover a third each. Azmer, Yiva and Walter leant over the map, searching every square millimetre of it. Suddenly, a small yellow glow began to emit from the mountain in Albion's east, closest to Azmer. He watched a small settlement of caravans dug deep in snow emerge in full 3D on the mountainside. He gained the attention of the others.

Jasper looked over and looked to where Azmer was pointing at.

"Now, that looks like the Dweller Camp in Mistpeak. Select that as your destination and it should take you there. Just like that." Jasper explained, snapping his fingers on his last sentence.

"How?" Yiva asked.

Jasper picked the Book of Heroes up and flicked through the pages for the most relevant one. "Select destination by touching it with acceptance in mind. Keep hands on the edges of the map for the magic to work." He read.

Azmer nodded. His finger hovered over the Dweller Camp, his mind accepting that he wants to go to the Dweller Camp. He checked Yiva, Walter and the two dogs, checking to see if their hands or paws are on the edge. Knowing that they are, he closed his eyes and lightly touched the Dweller Camp diagram.

The first two things that he felt a second after was the cold and the light impacts of snowflakes upon his body. Azmer opened his eyes and they feasted on the sights of the highest points of Mistpeak civilisation. He was standing on another cullis gate with his dog, Walter, Yiva and her dog standing at the base.

Walter spread his arms wide. "Well, here we are." He exclaimed.

A sudden blast of cold wind hit them, making them all shrivel up slightly.

"I forgotten how bloody cold it is up here." Walter continued.

They started to walk down the snowy slope, the royals making their first footsteps outside of Bowerstone all together. They soon reached a small settlement of caravans, the people dressed in furs that obviously kept them warm enough. However, all of them looked starved, their rough clothing hanging off their forms, their skin clinging to their bones.

"The people here call themselves Dwellers. They're tough, they're loyal. And, as I told you two earlier, they hate Logan's guts."

Yiva looked around, grimacing. "It's not much, Walter." She remarked.

"Yep, it doesn't look like much, but this is where the revolution begins." Walter responded.

Azmer leant over to Yiva and whispered, "All this talk of revolution is making me not want to do it."

Yiva just stifled a laugh, smirking instead. "Yeah, same here. A revolution that could be taken a lot less seriously could happen." She whispered back.

A male Dweller saw the five coming and knelt up, his hands clasped side by side, palms up. He was begging, most likely for food or money. However, he got way up into Walter's presence, so the soldier shoved him back to the ground.

"This is what Logan has reduced them to. He's taken control of these mountains and started destroying its forests." Walter said after the beggar ran away. Yiva looked pissed, probably was. She was always an environmentalist at heart.

"I knew they had a hard time finding food, but I had no idea it was this bad." Walter continued.

"And they cannot hunt due to Logan. The bastard." Azmer said, mumbling the last sentence.

"That is true, brother." Yiva responded.

They came up to a set of makeshift wooden doors, most likely to recreate the royal scene. Two Dwellers stood at either side, a rifle on a sling behind them, eyeing the five newcomers very closely.

"The man we need to convince is Sabine. A proud old sod, but he's good man and a good leader." Walter said.

Walter turned to the wooden doors, Yiva and Azmer taking a step to follow. However, they were stopped by Walter's outstretched hand.

"It might be best if I speak to him first. He needs a bit of convincing. Maybe you two should find something less... royal-ly. We don't need this kind of attention." Walter explained.

He dug into his pocket and pulled out a pouch with a sizeable amount of money. "I only have a little bit of gold. Use it to buy some new clothes. And you two could possibly spread what is left amongst the people. They need it more than we do."

Azmer took it and held it firmly.

"Where can we find clothes, Walter? We don't know this place." Yiva responded.

"Oh, don't worry. You'll find someone willing to take that gold off you." Walter answered.

He was soon walking towards the double doors and they opened for him, only to close behind him immediately. Azmer and Yiva looked at each other, both shrugging at the same time in confusion. They turned back down the road, looking carefully at the caravans to see who would sell two sets of clothing for them. They came to the centre section of the Dweller Camp, turning around to spot something that resembled a store in these caravans.

Yiva spotted a caravan that was up a small incline, since Azmer was too busy trying to not get mud on his boots, which is impossible. They walked up and looked over the store. There were two mannequins. The one on the right looked like a man and the one on the left looked like a woman. They saw the price on all of the items of clothing.

For all of the items each, 259 gold pieces. And the gold that Walter gave them had only 500 gold pieces.

However, Yiva pulled out another bag. One with 100 gold pieces inside of it. Using both pouches, they bought both sets of clothing. All pieces were folded and wrapped in quality leather. They were handed to the respective person of the clothing, Azmer the male version in dyed blue leather, Yiva the female version in dyed green. They walked away from the caravan. They heard a almost silent humming coming from the Guild Seal.

"Uh... Hellooo." They heard a familiar disembodied voice.

"Jasper?" Azmer asked the very air.

"Is this... Is this how you use it?" Jasper questioned himself.

Both royals just looked at the other, seemingly unable to answer anything and garnering more unasked questions.

"I-I am speaking to you through the Guild Seals. What extraordinary devices."

That was the answer.

"It seems that whenever either of you carry the Guild Seal, we can communicate freely." Jasper explained.

"We just gained new clothes, Jasper. Is there anywhere in the Sanctuary that we can change?" Yiva asked.

"Ahh, yes. Sophia and I have discovered such a place. Come back to the Sanctuary, and we will show you two."

The humming faded away and stopped. The royals looked at the other, unsure of how they would be able to return. Suddenly thinking of how they got here and theorising that it is the exact same way to get back, they placed their hands on their Guild Seals. They thought of returning to the Sanctuary.

They felt an odd feeling. But it wasn't harmful. In truth, it was welcoming.

Both opened their eyes and they were inside the Sanctuary. Jasper was standing next to a closed double oak doors rid of the cobwebs. Their dogs, which were transported with them, laid down in baskets filled with cushions.

"The Sanctuary has a dressing room readily available. Sophia is inside waiting for you." Jasper explained. When he finished, he pushed the doors open and stood to the side for them to go through.

Azmer and Yiva walked through the door, Azmer allowing Yiva to enter first. They still held the Guild Seals on them, but they had no idea what they were walking into.

They saw Sophia pulling mannequins out of a separate room. She saw them and smiled.

"Ah, hello, Your Highnesses. Both of you can give me your Dweller clothing and I will place them ready to be changed into." She began. She placed the mannequin down upon a stand and turned to face them. "You can undress over there." She pointed to a divider at the outer edge.

The royals obeyed Sophia's instructions, giving her their clothing packages. When they looked behind the divider, there was only one spot to change in. Azmer, ever the gentleman, allowed Yiva to change first, much to her annoyance. When she undressed to almost nothing, Sophia set out the garments in order. Layer after layer were placed on, a leather jerkin with short sleeves assist the arms to resist the cold, long pants to keep the legs from freezing, the gloves were long to go over the jerkin and thick enough to ward off the cold, boots went on over the top of the pants to keep the snow from soaking through and making the feet frozen, the brown bandana with golden embroidery around the edge was placed over her hair and the furry jacket was placed over the top, the sash keeping it from unfurling and allowing the cold air to freeze their blood.

When Yiva got out, she was in her Dweller outfit. It actually suited her.

"I hope that the Dweller outfit is as comfortable as your royal attire, madam. Although, the chances of that being are quite small." Jasper said, walking in.

"It is comfortable, Jasper. Not as comfortable as them, though." Yiva replied, twirling a bit.

Azmer smiled and went behind the divider, undressing himself. He felt disappointed that he had to wear the garb of commoners, but it was for the greater good. Maybe he could wear his royal attire afterwards when he has the chance. However, Yiva most likely wouldn't give him that chance.

His Dweller outfit was almost similar. However, the sleeves were longer and the gloves only went to just in the first half of the forearm. His bandana was red, blue embroidery on the edge. He felt comfortable in this, the words of Yiva staying true.

Sophia brushed some imaginary dust off Azmer's coat, just like a mother. "There, you two look just like Dwellers." She remarked.

Azmer, Yiva and Jasper left the dressing room, leaving Sophia to place the clothes onto the mannequins she set up.

Azmer and Yiva used the same technique to return to the Dweller Camp. The position of the sun was the same and it must be like time stopped for them. Their dogs were transported back with them, Yiva's husky staying close and growling at any who passed by and Azmer's doberman bouncing around.

"Now that both of you are properly attired, it is time to meet with this Sabine we've heard so much about." Jasper explained, elongating the 'so' with a large amount of sarcasm.

They began to walk up towards the hill where Walter left them. Azmer checked the amount of gold coins they had. Only 82 gold coins left (A/N: That is, if the math in my head is correct. It usually is, anyways.) and if they split it to a sizeable 10 pieces for each giving, only eight of these people would be lucky enough. So while Yiva went on ahead to meet with Walter, Azmer stopped every once in a while to give 10 pieces to a the Dwellers since they need it more than them.

Yiva met up with Walter at the same wooden gates they split at before.

"Well, there's one of you two troublemakers." Walter quipped. Yiva smiled, knowing Walter's sense of humour. "Where's the other one?" He asked, looking around.

Yiva smiled almost devilishly. She pointed over her right shoulder with her thumb. "Right over there." She answered, her thumb pointing directly at Azmer.

She couldn't explain it in proper detail, but she felt like she held a deeper connection with her twin. She felt the same thing happens with Azmer, as well.

Yiva turned and Walter looked over to where she pointed. Azmer was crouching in front of a female child, no older than seven. Her face was dirtied with mud and the dirt and snow clung with claws and talons to her clothes. Her frame was small, even for a child. It seemed it made their predicament all the more worse when even children were affected most.

(A few seconds ago)

"Mister."

Azmer looked down towards the source of the small voice. A girl, no more than six or seven, looked up at him with hope in her almost dead eyes. Azmer crouched down to become almost eye level with her.

"What is it?" Azmer asked the girl gently, not wanting to scare her.

"C-C... C-" The girl tried to begin, but couldn't continue. Her eyes began to well up in tears.

"Hey. Hey. Breathe, ok." Azmer gently ordered. The girl obeyed, calming down.

"Can you spare a coin?" She asked, but she immediately looked away in shame.

Azmer looked into the coin pouch. Only twelve gold coins left. He looked back to the girl, seeing the very need of the money.

'They need it more than we do.' He heard Walter repeat in his mind.

He took out the ten gold pieces and gently held the girl's hand so that her palm faced skyward. He placed the gold coins into the small gloved palm of the child.

"There you go." Azmer said gently and accompanied by a soft smile.

The girl's eyes swelled with tears. Not those of shame, but those of happiness. She leapt up and hugged her arms around Azmer's neck. Azmer gently wrapped his arms around the small child.

"Promise to help us. Please." The girl whispered.

"I promise." Azmer whispered back.

They let go and the girl skipped away in joy. Azmer stood up tall and smiled. That's when he noticed the other two staring at him.

He stretched his arms out wide. "What?!" He exclaimed.

"Azmer would make a fine father one day." Walter said while watching the scene before them.

Yiva humphed. "Or a fine mother." She mumbled to herself.

Walter slightly heard what Yiva said. But he didn't hear all of it.

"What did you just say?" He asked.

Yiva sighed. "I said that Azmer would make a fine-" she begun to answer but stopped when Azmer was looking straight at them.

He widened his arms, as if in question. "What?!" He yelled at them.

Yiva cupped her hands on either side of her mouth. She took a deep breath in, the air ready to yell back in reply.

"You're a sucker for kids!" She yelled back.

"Oh, shut it!" Azmer yelled.

Yiva just laughed while Azmer made his way over to them. When he made it, Azmer pushed Yiva with smiles on both of their faces. It is as if they knew that each were joking. Walter looked between the two of them.

"The scruffy look suits both of you. Although Yiva more so." Walter complimented.

"Have you~...?" Yiva began, making small circles with her index fingers.

"I have spoken to Sabine, explained everything and... well, he's..." Walter began to explain, thinking of ways he could break it to them. The two royals just looked at Walter as if he failed in a mission. Walter just gave up and shrugged. "I told you he would take some convincing!" He yelled at them, as if pleading.

"Come on." He said, turning back towards the double doors.

They opened for him once more and allowed the group to enter. However, Walter stood just in front of the threshold while Yiva, Azmer and their two dogs continued onward. They came to a man that towered above them, his skin darker than most. His sash buckle held a skull and bones on its face. His left eye was milky white, blinded, and his right side was scarred.

To be honest, both of them were scared shitless if this was Sabine.

"Out of the way, Boulder. I can't see a thing." A voice said behind the giant.

The man, who they now know as Boulder, stepped off to his left and revealed a man that was more of their size. Old, indicated by the white beard and moustache, but his head was held high in pride. He was seated on a makeshift throne made of hand crafted wood that wasn't too royal like. Fitting for a leader of a people of nature.

"So, royalty walks into our home. And a prince and a princess, no less. Both of you are a long mile from the castle, Highnesses." Sabine said, a small group of Dwellers now gathered to listen in.

'Further than I usually go. Azmer only stayed in the castle except for a rare few occasions.' Yiva thought on Sabine's remarks.

Sabine got up off of his elaborate chair and stood. He limped down one step and stopped, now eye level with both of the royals.

"What do either of you think of our home, then? Do you like what your brother has done to us?" Sabine continued.

'If only he knew that we don't like Logan.' Azmer thought. 'Nothing he does or has done is right anymore.'

Sabine stretched his hand out towards the mountains. "These mountains have always been ours." He said, a dreamy look in his eyes. But his eyes turned to anger and his hand closed to a fist. "Now Logan's taken them and is stripping them of all life."

He turned back to the royals. Yiva's husky was still by her feet like a guardian but Azmer's doberman walked up to Boulder for a play, which it was currently being ignored.

"Oh, we are ready to go to war. But why should we follow Logan's kin?" Sabine questioned.

"You can trust us!" Yiva exclaimed.

"And you have our word." Azmer continued, although not yelling.

Sabine snorted. "We don't take much stock in words round these parts. We're simple folk." Sabine turned his head to Boulder. "Ain't that right, Boulder?"

Boulder grunted in response.

"Then what do you want?" Azmer asked.

Sabine motioned for the two to lean in. Boulder knelt down and Azmer's doberman stood up on Boulder's knee to join in on the conversation. Yiva's husky stayed down.

"Proof." Sabine simply answered.

"We may need more detail than that, Sabine." Yiva responded.

Sabine sighed. "Alright." He raised his hand up, one finger pointing towards the sky. "First, prove you are truly, as Walter claims, Heroes." He begun. "This is easily done. There is a secret chamber beneath the town of Brightwall, built by your own mother. Only Heroes can survive its trials and reach the relics within. Bring me one of these ancient objects and I will believe you."

He raised two fingers this time. "Second, prove that you are warriors capable of leading us Into battle. You can do this by slaying the mercenaries that plague Mistpeak Valley and have long since soured our existence."

Boulder is now patting Azmer's doberman. A smile was forming on his face.

"Third, prove that you are true leaders. Persuade our neighbours in Brightwall to share what food they have with us." Sabine turned his head to Boulder. "Boulder."

Boulder grunted and stood up. Sabine turned back to the royals.

"If we cannot eat, we will die. And the dead make poor allies."

"Is that all?" Yiva asked.

"Yep, that's the lot. Off you go then. Good luck. Nice knowing you." Sabine finished, putting a cigar in his mouth.

Both whistled their dogs to follow and they met up with Walter. They walked out of the small ground and the doors closed behind them.

Walter chuckled. "It's nice to see Sabine hasn't mellowed with age." He remarked. The group started to walk down the hill, the Dwellers getting back to their current meagre lives. "But anyway, I know the place he mentioned. Your mother built the chamber underneath Brightwall Academy, Albion's greatest seat of learning."

Azmer's and Yiva's eyebrows raised in surprise. How did something like that stay out of Logan's mind?

"At least it was, until Logan closed it down." Walter continued.

"Oh." Both royals responded. Nothing was sacred when it came to Logan.

"Just show the old Librarian your Guild Seals. He'll know what it means. I'll try to find out more about these mercenaries. I'll see you two in Brightwall when I have some information."

They just arrived at a makeshift drawbridge, which lowered when they came close to it.

Walter sighed. Not in annoyance, but in contentment. "It makes a nice change, doing something useful." Walter said.

Both royals completely agreed to that statement. They watched too long as Logan tore Albion apart, piece by piece.

It is time to do more than just watch. They will do things to help.


End file.
